Starlgiht
by Flame-Metal-Heart
Summary: Summany inside the oneshot. Crappy summany but good oneshot though. First Kindshipping oneshot. YugixCleo


This oneshot is for Yugi and Cleo. This is called Starlgiht. In this, one is about Yugi and Cleo. When the pharaoh moved on to the afterlife, Cleo wondered if Yugi really loved her more than a sister.

In addition, Cleo begins to remember her life as the Shadow Queen and the man that showed her the light that was hidden inside her heart.

What would happen when the two are out at night, sitting on top of the Game Shop alone? Is Cleo going to be a part of Yugi's life as a lover or will she be a part of the shadows again?

I hope you enjoy this oneshot. *If not please don't read it*

First ever Kindshipping oneshot.

I do not own Yugioh or its designs and characters except my out character or my idea.

* * *

><p>"Ansem, I missed you so much." A young 27-year-old blond hair girl talks to the tombstone. Cleo has known Ansem since she was little child. She was taken away from a bad person away from her home.<p>

However, when she escaped from the man's grip she turned her self into the fearless duelist of the shadow. She was known as the Shadow Queen. She duel people that would hurt anyone even if it were sick pleasure.

She hides in the allies of Domino City away from peering eyes. That was when a kind old man took her in. That man was Ansem. He was sweet kind heart man that cared about people's will being.

He was the reason that Cleo found her family at the Duelist Kingdom and made her strong again to help them from danger. She was still in her alter ego while she was looking for someone that loved her as a sister. She lost her memories when she was taken by that man.

Yugi her little brother was the one that broke the barrier that was placed in her heart. Yami also helped her gain her courage to face her past even in her past life when she was once called Cleopatra the Sage of Light. Keeper of the Medallion of Destiny that ties with the Millennium Puzzle that Yugi solved when he was fifteen.

She now lived with a peacefully life when she was brought back into her family life. However, the old man had dead to protect Cleo and Yugi from the Shadow Queen's power while the three where in Cleo's mind.

Cleo was saddened when the men that help her through her past and help her find out who she really was.

She was in the graveyard where the people placed the kind man's body in the ground where he can go to the afterlife. "You know it's been ten years since I came here to talk to you." she said softly.

"I wish you were alive so I can tell you about my love troubles. It started back at the Tomb of the Pharaohs, my brother defeated Yami who was known as Atem the pharaoh.

He was sent to the afterlife where he can rest in peace after being trapped inside the puzzle for about five thousand years. It broke our hearts when he left; Yugi was the person that missed him so much. Yami was like a big brother to him while I was now with him. I felt bad when I was not around with him to give him support.

However, his friends had helped him through stations that were hard for him to take alone. Yami was the most helpful person that we could ever ask for." Cleo continued talking to him.

"In the past life when I was Cleopatra. I loved him and I wanted to protect him from anything that could harm him. However, I failed when he sealed the monster away by sending his soul into the puzzle. Having to live in there in the darkness where there is no light. It most has been painful for him to live like that instead of going to the afterlife where he belongs.

However, thanks to Yugi, the pharaoh got his wish. Then the tomb begin to crumble into the ground, the items were lost into darkness. Never to be used for evil again. All of them were gone except my pedant that I now still has around my neck. It lost its power along with the items." She holds the small pedant with an eye shape with a small ruby inside.

"Afterwards Yugi and I hold hands softly like a couple would do. I think I fallen in love with my brother. Not in a brother and sister love way. I mean a couple ways. However, I still believe that he still loves Tea like Yami still have feelings for me in the past.

I do not know what to do Ansem. My heart is a mess. It was telling me that Yugi and I were destined to be together. However, if Yugi has someone else in his mind that he loves I would not say a word. So maybe if you can still hear me, I ask one question for you." She placed some flowers on the tomb marker.

"Do you think that Yugi loves me more than a sister?" she asked. She wiped any tears that were falling from her face.

The wind blow slowly through her long blond hair. She looked at the skies seeing the sun going down to the ground. That was sign that the Sun God Ra is now going to rest for today. "I need to go Ansem. Thank you for listening to my story." she said.

She kissed the tomb stone then walk away from the graveyard.

The sky was turning into beautiful colors of the twilight when Cleo walk home to the Game Shop. "I wonder if Yugi's home?" she asked herself.

Ten year had passed since the pharaoh went to the afterlife. Yugi was still sad for letting his friend go, however he felt proud for helping the pharaoh to return home.

In those years, Yugi had grown into a handsome man. He looks a lot like Yami, except his eyes were still violet and has that small bang over his head. He had grown stronger since Yami left, he was full of confections with himself, and won many duels without the help of the pharaoh.

During thought times, he had Cleo with him when it comes to duels. Cleo was made as his Queen of Games. She was honored to be his queen.

She smiled. As she unlock the door then entered the shop. "Mmm. Where are grandpa and Yugi?" she asked herself. She saw a note on the counter. She put her purse down then grabs the note.

'Cleo,

Grandpa and I headed to the Kaiba Dome. Kaiba would like to do a tag team duel against some duelists that wanted to challenge him and of course me as will.

We will be back around at eight o'clock. Foods on the oven if you are hungry. See you soon.

Love Yugi'

She dropped the note into the trash. She sighed angrily. The young girl hated when Yugi leaves the house without telling her where he is going even if it was dueling. She wishes that she could be a part of his world like Yami and his friends were.

She went to her room then changed out of her clothes to her pjs. They were small star pjs with a low tin top and shorts. She brushed her hair out from her eyes as she looks in the mirror.

"Man, how long I have gone without eating today?" she thought to herself. She went downstairs to get grab some food from the oven. It was filled with noodles. She poured some in her bowl then reheated it in the microwave.

Once the noodles are done, she started eating it. She looked around the kitchen to see if anything else that she could do while the day was still good. She sighed. "Man this is really boring." she said to herself.

She put the bowl away and did some dishes. Once she was done, she went to her little brother's room to check if any clothes were lying on the floor. She opened the door and sighed angrily.

The clothes were lying on the floor being useless. "Yugi I swore you are worse with clothes then grandpa was." she said to herself. She crouch to the floor then start picking up the clothes.

She throw the dirty ones in the bucket and hang up the clothes in the hangers then placed them in Yugi's closet. "There done." she thought to herself.

She looked at a photo that had everyone. Yugi was in the middle, Joey was at his left side, Tristan on the right, and then Tea was on top of the young boy. She rub the picture softly with her thumb.

"Why couldn't have run away when I had the chance?" she asked herself. She looked at the window to see the young new moon coming through the clouds. She sighed sadly to herself.

Yugi and Solomon went in the house around seven-thirty. "I swear Yugi you are getting better and better each day." his grandfather said to him. Yugi smiled as Yami would.

"Well, you know how good I am when I was young." the 26-year-old man said to his grandpa. His grandpa laughed softly. Yugi took his shoes off his feet next to the door.

He went upstairs to his room until some caught his attention. "That's weird I thought the clothes were on the ground. I Guess Cleo must have clean my room then." he said to himself.

He turned to his window and notices that it was opened. He climb on top of his desk then jump from the window to the roof. He turned to see Cleo sitting on the edge of the roof. He jumped out of the bedroom to the roof.

"Cleo." he called out to her. She turned to see her little brother walking towards her.

"Oh hey Yugi." she said to him. He sat down next to her. "So how did the duel go?" she asked.

"It went fine. Kaiba and I beat the tag team and win." Yugi answered. Cleo sighed.

"I'm glad you did well with Kaiba. I knew you two could win the game." she said with a low voice. Yugi looked at her and wondered what got her upset.

"Cleo are you okay?" he asked with worry.

"I'm fine. I'm going to bed see you in the morning." Cleo answered harshly. She went to get off the roof until a hand grab her wrist. "Yugi!"

Yugi hold her wrist tightly. "Cleo, what is your problem?" he asked her. "What is making you like this?" he asked again.

"Well if you want to know. I am feel abandon whenever you are going somewhere to duel or hang out with your friends. I feel like I am part of the shadows again. Ever since I was taken away from you guys!" she shouted at him.

Yugi flinch a little. "Wait what do you mean?" Yugi asked her.

She sighed. "You are always gone to somewhere when it's dueling, hanging out, or takes walks alone. I feel like I'm not part of your world anymore because of one thing that happened to me when we were still little." she took a deep breath before continuing.

"That man made me the Shadow Queen and I almost killed us while we were in my mind. When the shadows of my past was ruining my soul, I felt as I was dying from my alter ego and let her took over my body during Yami and Mairk's duel.

I was about to give up the fight but Ansem saved us from her control. He sacrifice himself to protect us. He made me feel like that I was still a part of this world. I would never forget him for what he did for me.

Then trying to get my life was hard. I mean you always go somewhere and leave me behind like I was some kind of shadow that you could step on or someone that doesn't exist anymore." Cleo said to him.

Yugi notices that tears were starting to fill his sister's eyes. "Cleo I would never think like that. I love you in my heart. I would never abandon you like a piece trash." Yugi said to her.

"Oh really. Then why do you just let me suffer whenever you go? You just cared about your friends and not me. Because I wasn't there to help you get grandpa back from or I didn't go with you guys to stop Marik or whatever you were doing while I was gone from this world!"

Cleo started crying. "I just want…to be a part of your…world. Like a friend or …a sister that loves you more than her own life or willing to give it up to protect…her family…" she sobbed so hard that she could not talk straight.

Yugi looked down at his sister with a frown on his face. He pulled her into a hug. "Cleopatra don't you say another word about the past that you had to go through. That wasn't you fault when that man took you away, it wasn't your fault that the Shadow Queen was trying to take your life away, not of it was not your fault." Yugi said to her.

She cried in his shoulder while he comforts her from her out burst. "Why would you say that? I was weak and I let the queen take over my life when I was weak. I thought I would get to live in a normal life with you and grandpa." she sobbed softly.

Yugi hugged her gently. "Cleo you are never a part of any shadows. You were lost when you were young and had to go through that life. However, you found the strength to carry on through your life. Now look at you now." he said to her softly.

He rub her face gently with his hand. "You have gotten stronger, smarter, and you have found the courage to stand up to any enemies that could hurt or harm you. You are not a shadow Cleo, you are a person. A person that needed love and I believe Ansem the man that helped you give you the love you deserve. That is how you found your family." Yugi said to her.

She looked at him with teary eyes. "Yugi…" he shush her lips softly.

"Cleo I wanted to say I'm sorry for making you feel like a part of the shadows. I should have wait and took you with us, but knowing Kaiba he couldn't wait." he said to her.

Cleo smiled at her little brother. "I forgive you Yugi." she said while holding his hands with hers.

Yugi smiled at his sister. Then something made him jump. She kissed him hard on the lips. His eyes widen to feel his sister's lips on his. Yugi closed his eyes then kissed her as hard as he could.

The two were starting to make out on the roof. Yugi felt something hard between his legs and Cleo feel it too. If they continue doing this on the roof, they would end up getting hurt. "Cleo if we keep this up, I would not be able to control myself." Yugi panted.

Cleo smiled. "Then do you want to continue in your room?" she asked him. Yugi smiled as he rub her face gently.

"Sure." That is all he said to her.

In the room clothes where everywhere on the floor, Yugi and Cleo continued to make out while they were pleasuring themselves. Yugi place his tongue in her mouth while his hands where rubbing her body.

She moaned in his mouth while he panted. He tried to keep the kiss alive however, he let go of her mouth so they can get air into their lungs. He went to her neck sucking it gently with care while Cleo kept her mouth shut so she will not moan loud for their grandfather to hear.

"Yugi…" she moaned. Yugi stop sucking her neck long enough to look at her face.

"Don't worry I promise I would not hurt you. Also I got condoms so you end up pregnant okay." he said to her. Cleo nodded to her lover. He smiled as he kissed her more on the lips.

Then he went to the valley of her chest where two big breasts were calling for him. Yugi took one of the buds into his mouth. Cleo moan softly when he is sucking the nipple like a newborn would when nursing.

Yugi stopped then turned attention to the other nipple giving it the same treatment. Cleo rubbed her brother's hair while he was giving her the pleasure that she was looking for.

Once that was done, Yugi kissed her whole body until he reached the lower parts of the body. Cleo looked at him wondering what he is going to do next. That is when she squeak. "AH!" she moaned loudly as Yugi lick her entrance with his soft tongue.

"YUGI!" she screamed as she moan all over while her hands turned to fists on the sheets. Yugi continued to lick all over his sister's entrance. She taste sweet like honey since she was using body lotion for her skin.

He loved the taste of her. Mostly though that he loved her ever since the two found each other. He admit that he loved his lover more than a sister figure that takes care of him. Cleo was everything to him ever since the two hold hands at the tomb of the pharaohs.

At first their grandfather was not liking them as a couple however, after a few years of being together and never letting each other go he accept them as a couple.

"Yugi…I'm…not…" she moaned loud as she could be while he was sucking, it took hard for her to reach her climax. He let go of her while Cleo panted softly. "You are so mean…" she said to him.

Yugi smiled. "I am not the one who loves to moan a lot." he said with a smirk that look a lot like Yami. She groaned. He laugh a little under his breath.

He took out some lube that could help him get into Cleo easily without hurting her too much. "Cleo could you do me a favor?" he asked her. She look at him then saw a condom on top of his hand.

"You want me to put this on you?" she asked him as he hand her the thing. He nodded to her. She looked at him then sighed. "Tell me if I got it in right." she said to him.

Yugi nodded as he spread his legs for his sister to put the condom on his manhood. She stench it gently just so it would not break and cover her brother's big manhood. *He's taller then his sister about few inches tall*

Yugi wince her soft fingers were working on his manhood. "Yugi are you okay?" she asked being worried. Yugi nodded to her. He put that lube on his covered his member.

He pushed her down on his bed gently. He position himself between her legs. She shivered to feel the tip at her entrance. "Are you ready Cleo?" he asked her.

Cleo nodded a little to him. He nod then thrust into her with hard push. She screamed loudly as pain came into her. She was a virgin so it hurt since this is her first time doing this with Yugi.

"Are you okay?" he asked being worried about his sister. He rub her face gently as she adjust to his manhood.

"It…hurts…" she cried a little. Yugi kissed her softly on the lips while he gives her time that she needs to relax from the pain. After a few minutes or more, Cleo moved her hips. "You can continue." she said to him.

Yugi kissed her lips again softly. "Alright, tell me if I hurt you okay." he asked her. Cleo nodded to him. He pulled out only to leave the tip in then thrust in slowly. Cleo moan in pain a little while he continue to inter her.

He stop he could not hurt her anymore. "Cleo maybe we should stop. We can do this some other time. I can't see you like this." he said to her. When he was about to pull out Cleo's arms were warp around his neck.

"No I don't want this feeling that I am having gone away. Please Yugi don't let me into the shadows of emptiness." she cried to him. Yugi sighed as he hug her gently.

"Alright, but let's try something that can help us both." he said to her. She nodded to him. He hold the girl before he flip to his bed with his back and Cleo was on top of him. She blushed ten times worse.

"Yugi!" she squeak. She hold herself with her hands which where place on each side her boyfriend.

"This may help you. Therefore, you will not feel too much pain. Give it a try okay." he asked her as he kissed her lips again while his hips were moving up and down. Cleo moaned while they kissed.

Cleo moved her hips up, down, and around while she was riding him. Cleo moaned while she continued doing this with him. Yugi moaned as he felt himself going deeper into her body.

They keep doing this trying to keep the pleasure alive. Cleo was almost to her climax as Yugi felt his member throbbing even while he was inside of her. "Cleo…ah…I'm close." he moaned while he moved.

"Let's…cum…together my love…" Cleo said softly to him.

After the final thrust, Cleo moaned while Yugi moan along with her as he felt the seed entering the condom some fell into her womb.

Once they got their breath back in order, Yugi pulled out of her, peel the used condom off, and then throw it in the trashcan. Cleo smiled while Yugi pulled a blanket over their bodies.

"That was amazing feeling I ever had with you." Cleo said to him. Yugi smiled.

"I couldn't ask anything else better Cleo." Yugi agreed to her statement. He rub her face with a caring way. "I love you Cleopatra." he said to her. Then the two kissed again on the lips.

"I love you too Yugi." she yawn that made her look cute. Yugi kissed her forehead. Cleo closed her eyes while she sleeps on top of his chest listening to his heartbeat. Yugi closed his eyes letting the dream world take over.

In the morning, Yugi and Cleo were in the kitchen making them some breakfast. "Yugi," the tall tri-color boy look at his lover. "Would you like to go for a walk after this?" she asked him.

Yugi smiled as he kisses her lips softly. "Whatever you want to do Cleo. I don't mind one bit." he smiled at her.

Cleo smiled at him.

She thought about the answer of what she asked Ansem about if she could be Yugi's lover or not. She got her answer from Yugi's heart.

She was no longer in the shadows in the past she was now in the light of the future.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this is a good oneshot of Kindshipping. Read and review please.<strong>


End file.
